Te perdre à jamais
by Kathleen-Key
Summary: One shot. Suite du final de la saison 3 :Après avoir vu Robin retrouver sa femme avec bonheur, Regina, trahie, veut effacer de sa mémoire toute cette passe de gentillesse. Mais sa potion d'oublis se transforme en un sort de sommeil qui, s'il n'est pas brisé à temps, pourrait la tuer. Ou pire... effacer jusqu'à son âme. Liée à elle, Robin n'a que très peu de temps pour la retrouver.
1. Chapter 1

**Cette fanfiction OutlawQueen a en réalité trois fins alternatives. Celle présentée ici et deux autres en cours d'écriture. Si vous avez le désire de les lire, faites le moi savoir et je vous les publierais en temps que "chapitres". J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à commenter! **

* * *

_Perdu... je l'ai perdu... _

Regina regardait Robin enlacer la femme sans vraiment les voir, un sentiment de vide grandissant dans sa poitrine. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes alors qu'elle sentait son coeur se briser à nouveau. Marianne. Il avait fallu que cette sotte d'Emma Swan ramène précisément Marianne. Lentement, Regina se retourna vers ladite Emma, qui la regardait avec incompréhension.

-Vous... C'est vous qui avez fais ça...

-Je voulais seulement lui sauver la vie...

La phrase sembla tellement familière à Regina. Trop familière. Telle mère, telle fille...

-Vous êtes comme votre mère. Vous ne pensez jamais aux conséquences...

Sa voix tremblait tandis que son regard se posait une fois de plus sur celui qui l'avait rendue si heureuse ces derniers jours. Cet homme qu'elle avait osé espérer garder, cette fois. Cet homme qui l'avait changée... et qui enlaçait avec force sa première femme sans aucun regard pour elle.

-Je ne savais pas, murmura Emma d'un ton d'excuse.

-Bien sur, que vous ne saviez pas, fit sèchement Regina en ramenant son regard vers elle.

La reine sentait qu'elle allait craquer. Elle ne devait pas pleurer. En aucun cas. Elle ne devait pas se montrer faible. Redressant la tête, elle inspira profondément afin de retenir ses larmes.

-J'espère pour vous que c'est la seule chose que vous avez ramené avec vous, laissa-t-elle tomber avant de faire volte face, incapable de supporter le spectacle plus longtemps.

Personne ne la retint. Mais après tout... qui l'aurait fait ? _Robin, _souffla une petite voix au fond d'elle. Le vide se changea en douleur. Elle aurait du le voir venir... Elle aurait du savoir... Elle était une méchante... Jamais elle n'aurait son happy end. Comment avait-elle pu une seconde s'aveugler elle même de l'illusion qu'elle pouvait enfin être heureuse ? Ses pas s'allongèrent et elle se mit à courir. Courir au travers de cette ville qu'elle avait créée pour y trouver une forme de victoire et qui, une fois de plus, lui rappelait qu'elle ne gagnerait jamais.

* * *

La porte du manoir claqua avec force tandis que Regina s'effondrait en larmes derrière. Elle n'avait eu nulle part d'autre où se cacher. Nulle part d'autre où laisser libre cours à sa peine. Elle avait fait confiance à Emma. Elle avait fait confiance à Snow. Elle avait fait confiance à Tink. Elle avait fait un pas vers Robin, il en avait fait un vers elle. Avant de la détruire à nouveau en se jetant dans les bras de sa femme nouvellement retrouvée. L'ancienne reine avança dans sa demeure avant de tomber sur les restes du petit pick-nick improvisé pour célébrer le retour de son cœur. Se laissant glisser à la place qu'elle avait occupée jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident de rejoindre les autres chez Granny, Regina passa une main sur son verre à présent vide. Un excès de colère, une montée plus forte de la douleur lui fit jeter le verre sur le mur. Il explosa en millier de petit morceau, tombant autour d'elle comme autant de rêves qu'on lui avait brisés. Ses doigts passèrent un instant sur ses lèvres, alors que le souvenir de celles de Robin, délicates, l'envahissait. Sa main se crispa lorsqu'un autre souvenir remplaça le premier et elle rouvrit les yeux avec surprise lorsqu'une goutte de sang tomba sur sa langue. Péniblement, Regina se releva et marcha jusqu'à un miroir pour découvrir sa lèvre supérieur griffée. Le reflet la fixa, semblant se moquer d'elle et de sa douleur. Une douleur qui grandissait à chaque seconde. Sa maison n'était plus un refuge paisible... Elle lui rappelait bien trop les moments passés avec lui. D'un geste, elle s'enveloppa de fumée et réapparut dans son caveau. Elle devait l'oublier. Elle devait tout oublier. Quitte à redevenir la méchante reine. Quitte à tout perdre une fois de plus. Elle l'avait perdu lui et avait de toute façon perdu Henry. Autant que tout le monde soit heureux sans elle...

Longuement, sa main passa au dessus d'une fiole de poison. La mort serait tellement plus apaisante. Plus de souffrance, plus rien. Mais l'oubli... L'oubli était attractif. L'oubli lui permettrait de se venger, même si elle ne le saurait pas. Délaissant l'idée du suicide, elle s'attela à préparer, machinalement, une potion d'oubli. Et sans s'en rendre compte, y ajouta un ingrédient pour le moins dangereux, changeant totalement la fonction de la potion. Très vite, tout fut près. Bien sur, la boire était proscrit, elle voulait quelque chose qui ferait taire pour de bon la douleur dans son coeur. Aussi prit-elle une longue et fine dague, sur laquelle elle laissa tomber ce qu'elle pensait être une potion d'oubli.

-Le monde n'a eu de cesse que de me brisé... j'ai donné ma confiance, ouvert mon coeur, et je n'en récolte que de la douleur... et bien à présent, c'est à votre tour... Plus jamais je ne me laisserais avoir... Plus jamais !

Et d'un geste franc, Regina plongea la dague droit dans son coeur. Ses yeux bruns s'ouvrirent grand sous la violente douleur, puis se firent inquiet lorsqu'elle se sentit absorbée par quelque chose. Jetant un regard affolé sur la table contenant les ingrédients, elle n'eut que le temps de comprendre son erreur avant que le néant et l'enfer ne l'entrainent loin du monde.

* * *

Dès la seconde où il avait reconnu Marianne, Robin n'avait pas su se retenir. Il s'était précipiter vers elle pour l'enlacer, s'assurer qu'elle était bel et bien là. Il l'avait serrée contre lui, avait embrassé son front, ... Sans accorder un seul regard à Regina. Il ne pouvait y croire. Marianne était bien en vie... Et s'il en était fou de joie, quelque chose n'allait pas. Il garda un sourire en voyant sa femme prendre Roland dans ses bras. Quand elle l'avait quitté, il devait avoir deux ans. Il avait donc bien changé. Il gardait son sourire mais ce moment de joie intense à l'idée de retrouver celle qui lui avait donné son fils était à présent passé, comme si quelque chose n'était plus. Envoyant gentiment Roland joué avec Henry, qui pris le petit garçon sous son aile comme un frère, Robin prit la main de sa femme afin de lui parler en priver.

-Marianne... il faut que l'on parle.

La jeune femme le regarda avec amour, convaincue qu'il allait, une fois de plus, lui avouer un vol ou lui déclamer sa flamme. Mais la suite la pris complètement par surprise.

-Marianne... Ne doute jamais que je t'aime. Mais je t'ai crue morte si longtemps... Je... j'ai ouvert mon cœur à une autre personne. Et malgré tout ce qu'il y a eu entre nous... je ne peux pas rester avec toi.

-Robin... Mon amour... je ne... je ne comprends pas...

-Tu viens d'une époque où notre amour était encore le feu qui me faisait vivre. Mais pour moi, des années ont passé depuis lors. J'ai appris à vivre avec ta mort. Je me suis fait à l'idée que je ne retrouverais plus jamais. Et, crois moi, je suis on ne peut plus heureux que tu sois bien vivante. Mais il ne peut plus y avoir quoi que ce soit entre nous.

Marianne baissa les yeux. Elle sentait son cœur se brisé aux mots de son mari. Il en aimait une autre. Elle lui revenait et il la repoussait. Refusant de l'accepter, elle releva un œil noir vers lui.

-Qui ? Qui est celle qui à prit ma place auprès de MON enfant ? Qui a volé le cœur de MON mari ?

-Marianne !

Robin la regarda sans comprendre, choqué qu'elle puisse tenir ce genre de propos, elle sa douce Marianne, la gentillesse incarnée.

-Roland est et restera toujours ton fils. Et techniquement, pour cette histoire de cœur, c'est elle qui m'a confié le sien...

Marianne le dévisagea, partagée entre jalousie, colère et incompréhension. Elle se détourna de lui et retourna dans la salle avec tout le monde. Robin la regarda partir, surpris de ne pas ressentir plus de peine que cela. Il la suivit avec une certaine distance, son regard cherchant la magnifique reine qui le rendait à présent heureux. Une inquiétude se forma dans son coeur lorsqu'il s'aperçu qu'elle n'était nulle part.

-David ? se risqua-t-il en s'approchant du prince et de sa femme. Tu sais ou est...

Sa phrase se figea en même temps que l'air quitta ses poumons. Une douleur violente et aigue lui transperçait le cœur et, joignant Regina dans sa chute, il s'effondra sur le sol.

* * *

_Une chambre sans porte ni fenêtre. Emplie de flamme. Pas d'entrée. Pas de sortie. Exactement ce qu'Henry avait décrit de ses cauchemars suite au sort de sommeil qu'il avait pris à la place d'Emma. Regina se redressa, effrayée. Elle n'avait pas prévu de se retrouver dans ce monde parallèle où seul l'esprit avait accès. Cet univers qui vous torture de vos regrets et vos remords. Prudente, la reine fit un pas vers les murs. Aussitôt, les rideaux rouges sang s'enflammèrent et la fournaise s'amplifia. _

_-__Votre majessssté__,__siffla une voix._

_Regina se tourna à la recherche de son compagnon, ami ou ennemi. Mais la voix semblait venir de partout... et de nulle part._

_-Qui est là ?_

_Un ricanement lui répondit. Sans réfléchir, la reine fit appel à sa magie. Et fut horrifiée de constater qu'elle n'en avait plus une once._

_-Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?_

_-__Ssse que tu as demandé..._

_La phrase sibylline n'apporta aucune aide à Regina. La reine se mit à marcher de long en large, cherchant un moyen de sortir de là. Et tressaillit lorsque la réunion qui avait eu lieu quelques instants plus tôt au Granny's apparu devant ses yeux._

_-__Ils ssssont beaux, n'est sssssse pas ? _

_Le coeur de Regina se serra et elle se détourna de la scène pour se retrouver face à cette dernière à nouveau._

_-Arrêtez ça ! ordonna-t-elle._

_-__Tsss tsss tsss__, __ricana la voix en se montrant._

_Regina vit apparaitre un long serpent dont la queue était terminée par le corps d'un homme. La surprise autant que l'impuissance la fit reculer d'un pas. Le feu l'atteignit et elle ne pu retenir un cri._

_-__Ssssa ssssse prétend reine et ssss'est d'un maladroit !_

_-Qui êtes vous ? souffla Regina dans un murmure._

_-Je sssssuis l'être que tu as appelé... Tu veux oublier... je te ferais oublier... Quand j'en aurais fini, tu ne sssauras même plus qui tu es... ssssi tu ssssurvis, sssela va sssans dire._

_-Mais je n'ai jamais... appelé quoi que ce soit... protesta Regina._

_La créature éclata de rire et disparu à nouveau. Les pièces du puzzle se mirent lentement en place. L'ingrédient... l'ingrédient de trop... Il avait changé la potion d'oubli en sort de sommeil... Un sort de sommeil qui lui ferait oublier sa nature et son essence même. Un sort de sommeil qui, s'il n'était pas rompu tôt assez, la ferais devenir un être vide... Ou bien la tuerait..._

* * *

Robin ouvrit les yeux sur une foule étonnamment nombreuse. Ah ben ça... il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il y avait autant de monde dans le petit restaurant de la ville. Tous le dévisageaient avec inquiétude et Roland lui serrait la main au point de la broyer. Mais Robin ne sentait pas vraiment cette douleur. Car une autre, bien plus violente, lui serrait le coeur. En un instant, la brève vision qu'il avait eue lui revient et il se redressa... un peu trop vite.

-Holà, doucement, lui fit David en le rattrapant.

Le prince voulu le faire s'asseoir mais Robin n'en avait pas la moindre intention. Marianne avait oublié toute colère et vint près de lui, inquiète.

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Robin, tu es pâle comme la mort... Qu'as-tu ?

L'homme regarda autours de lui. L'absence de la reine lui confirma ce qu'il pensait. Sa vision était réelle. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait ressenti en regardant Marianne s'éloigner, une peur proche de la panique le prit.

-Elle... est en danger... parvint-il à souffler. Elle est... blessée... et en... danger...

-Qui est en danger ? demanda Emma, incapable de ne pas prendre son rôle de sauveuse au sérieux.

Robin secoua la tête tandis qu'une vision l'envahissait. Une chambre rouge. Complètement rouge et en feu.

-Robin, mon amour... murmura Marianne. Qui est en danger ?

-Regina... parvint il laborieusement à dire.

Et lorsque le nom eu franchis ses lèvres, la réalité des fait le prit de court. Regina... sa Regina... Sa reine était en danger. Repoussant sa femme, il fit quelques pas vers la sortie mais une nouvelle vague de douleur manqua de le faire tomber. Cette fois, David étant trop loin, ce fut Emma qui le rattrapa.

-Je viens avec toi. On ne sait jamais.

Robin la remercia d'un signe de tête et la suivit jusqu'à sa voiture sous le regard parfaitement médusé de Marianne. La jeune femme se tourna vers Snow et David avec détermination.

-J'ai rêvé ou il vient de partir pour rejoindre la méchante reine ?

David ne prit pas la peine de répondre et se lança à la suite de sa fille. Snow, tenant son fils dans ses bras, désigna le siège face à elle.

-Marianne... Regina n'est plus la méchante reine. Elle a fait beaucoup d'erreurs, c'est vrai. Mais depuis que Robin est dans sa vie... Elle a complètement changé...

Marianne resta sans voix. Avant d'exploser sans savoir pourquoi.

-C'est elle la femme à qui il a donné son coeur ?

La colère de sa mère fit reculer Roland, qui se réfugia dans les bras d'Henry.

-J'veux ma nouvelle maman... murmura-t-il en se cachant dans le coup de son grand frère. Maman Regina, elle se fâche pas comme maman...

Les mots de son fils coupèrent l'élan de la jeune femme.

-Roland... Je suis désolée... mon bébé, je suis désolée... Vient...

-Non ! clama l'enfant en resserrant ses bras autours d'Henry pour être sur qu'il ne serait pas emmener de force. Si ça se trouve, c'est toi qui as fait du mal à maman Regina.

Le choc laissa Marianne sans voix. La jeune femme s'enfuit hors du restaurant, perdue et certaine que la mort aurait été mille fois préférable à ce qu'elle était en train de vivre.

* * *

La voiture jaune d'Emma s'arrêta devant le manoir de la maire. La lumière était allumée dans le salon aussi la sauveuse se risqua-t-elle a entrer. Robin, malgré les demandes d'Emma, la suivait, une main sur son coeur. Tout deux eurent un sursaut lorsque David les rejoignit, les prenant par surprise. Un pas après l'autre, les trois compagnons entrèrent dans le manoir et se dirigèrent avec prudence vers la source de lumière. Emma braqua son arme en passant la porte du salon mais la pièce était vide. Comme semblait-il le reste de la demeure.

-Il n'y a personne ici, lança-t-elle, rassurant les deux hommes qui, non armé, entrèrent à leur tour.

Le regard de Robin se posa de suite sur la couverture servant de nappe, restée au sol. L'absence du verre de Regina fit s'élever une pointe de panique en lui mais les milliers d'éclats luisants le rassurèrent quand au devenir dudit verre. Le voleur se dirigea vers le foyer, devant lequel quelques heures plus tôt, il avait partagé un moment tellement complice avec Regina. Dès qu'il fut devant l'âtre, une nouvelle vision le prit ainsi qu'une douleur semblable à une brulure. Son coeur lança comme si une dague y était fichée et il perdit l'équilibre.

-Robin ! cria Emma en le voyant tombé à nouveau.

-Une... une vision... s'expliqua le voleur. J'ai des visions... de Regina...

Emma échangea un regard avec son père, qui haussa les épaules.

-Tu vois ou elle est ?

Commençant par acquiescer, Robin nia.

-Lequel est ce ? soupira David, persuadé que le pauvre homme avait juste du mal à gérer le retour de sa femme.

-Les deux... s'excusa Robin. Elle... elle est ici... quelque part à Storybrook... Mais... mais ailleurs...

Emma, qui commençait à accepter beaucoup de chose plus qu'improbable, vint s'agenouiller auprès de Robin et l'aida à se redresser.

- Explique-toi. Qu'est ce que tu vois dans ces visions ?

-Regina... prisonnière d'une... d'une grande pièce... rouge et... en feu...

Cette fois, le regard que père et fille s'échangèrent fut plus qu'inquiet. Tout deux savaient exactement ce que ça voulais dire. Regina était sous un sort de sommeil. Et avec la magie imprévisible dans ce monde, tout pouvait arriver. Mais ce qu'Emma ne comprenait pas, c'était la douleur que semblait ressentir Robin, et ces visions qu'il avait. Ni David, ni elle n'avait rien connu de tel. Le regard qu'ils s'échangèrent n'échappa pas au voleur.

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Qu'a-t-elle fait ? demanda-t-il avec une crainte très mal dissimulée.

Emma resta silencieuse un instant, incertaine quand à ce qu'elle devait dire. Avant de décider qu'elle lui devait la vérité.

-Elle a... possiblement choisit de se plonger dans un sort de sommeil.

Robin la regarda avec douleur et tristesse avant de baisser la tête avec culpabilité.

-C'est de ma faute... C'est entièrement de ma faute... et maintenant... elle est en danger...

-Le sort de sommeil peut être dangereux dans ce monde, c'est vrai. Mais je ne sais pas ce qui... attend une seconde... Robin, ton bras... s'étonna Emma, s'interrompant dans son explication en découvrant la légère brulure.

Le voleur regarda la blessure brièvement avant de hausser les épaules. Il avait autre chose à faire que de se soucier d'une simple brûlure. Tandis qu'ils quittaient la maison de Regina, Robin fouillait dans sa mémoire après la toute première vision, qui lui avait montré le lieu ou Regina se trouvait. Le voleur cru bon de le mentionner à Emma, qui s'empressa d'appeler Gold pour un coup de main. Le temps que le faiseur de deal arrive, Robin s'était assis dans la voiture, en proie à une nouvelle vision.

* * *

_Le temps n'avançait pas de la même façon. Etait-il plus rapide ou plus lent, Regina n'en savait rien. Cela faisait-il des jours qu'elle était là ? Des heures ? _

_-On a perdu la trassse du temps ? __lança la voix sifflante tandis que l'énorme et immonde serpent apparaissait._

_Regina ne lui fit pas le plaisir de répondre. Elle se tourna vers la créature avec un regard de dégout et s'étonna une fois de plus de la queue étrange qui terminait le corps écailleux. La reine avait jusque là trouvé le moyen de rester hors de portée des flammes et cherchait dès qu'elle en trouvait la force à retrouver sa magie. Mais lorsque la créature était là, elle lui rappelait de sa seule présence qu'elle était condamnée quoi qu'il arrive._

_-C'est quoi cette queue en forme d'homme ? finit-elle par demander, incapable de résister plus longtemps._

_-__Comment ? Tu ne l'as pas encore reconnu ?__s'extasia le serpent en approchant sa queue de la reine. __Il est pourtant l'insssstrument de ta dessstruction._

_L'homme prit peu à peu une forme connue, trop connue. La reine recula, prudente cette fois à ne pas toucher les flammes. Robin se tenait devant elle, avec un sourire mauvais._

_-Oh, Regina... Si naïve... Tu as réellement cru que j'allais te choisir alors que j'ai le bonheur de retrouver mon premier amour ?_

_-Arrête... murmura la reine en baissant les yeux._

_Même sa voix enchanteresse était reproduite à la perfection. Regina sentit son coeur se tordre de douleur. Pour un peu, elle en oubliait que cette version de Robin était liée au corps d'un serpent._

_-Tu pensais sincèrement que c'était réel ? Ouvre les yeux, enfin... Il fallait bien que quelqu'un brise tes défenses pour que la ville soit enfin en sécurité !_

_-ARRÊTE ! hurla Regina, sentant un doute s'insinuer en elle, détruisant lentement les merveilleux moments passé avec Robin._

_-__Oh mais je ne fais que commensssser__ ! _

_Et le serpent avait à nouveau disparu. Laissée seule avec sa peine et ses doutes, Regina s'effondra sur le sol et se roula en boule pour pleurer. Tout le bonheur que lui avait apporté Robin était en train de s'effacer de son cœur, ne laissant que vide et souffrance à la place. Et bien qu'elle sache que c'était là le début de l'oubli d'elle même, elle ne pouvait, elle ne savait comment le stopper. Après tout, la seule personne qui aurait potentiellement pu la sauver était celle là même qui l'avait détruite suffisamment pour ne plus avoir la force de résister._

* * *

-Robin... ROBIN !

Le cri d'Emma le ramena dans le présent avec brutalité. Des larmes maculaient ses joues et il sentait la détresse de Regina comme si elle était la sienne. Se redressant péniblement, il remarqua Rumplestiltskin, debout près de David. Son passé l'atteignit un moment mais l'urgence d'aider Regina l'aida à passer au dessus.

-Vous avez l'air dans un état pitoyable, Hood, lança sarcastiquement Gold lorsqu'il s'approcha. Je crois que même moi, je ne suis pas parvenu à vous rendre ainsi.

Robin eu la sagesse de ne pas répondre. Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter que de se battre avec le ténébreux. Lequel le regarda avec intérêt avant de reprendre la parole.

-Miss Swan me dit que vous avez des visions...

Robin acquiesça, momentanément incapable de faire plus. Emma se chargea pour lui d'expliquer ce qui les poussait à croire que Regina était sous un sort de sommeil. Rumple se fit songeur un moment avant de revenir vers le voleur.

-Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire qu'elle est en danger ? Mis à part la pièce en feu ?

-Il y a... une douleur... dans son coeur... et... un... un serpent. Un monstre... avec une queue en forme humaine...

L'attitude du ténébreux changea du tout au tout. Une réelle inquiétude apparu sur ses traits, ce qui ne rassura bien sur personne car si le ténébreux lui même était inquiet, quelles chances avaient ils ? Sans prévenir, il attrapa la main de Robin, le forçant à faire un pas vers lui.

-Ça ne sera pas agréable... prévint-il avant de plaquer sa paume sur le front déjà en sueur du voleur.

Rien ne se fit sentir au premier abord. Mais lorsque la magie du ténébreux se mit à fouiller son esprit, Robin ne pu retenir un hurlement. Il chercha instinctivement à se reculer mais la poigne de Rumple le retint en place. Puis il le lâcha, sans plus d'avertissement et Emma et son père rattrapèrent le pauvre homme.

-J'espère que vous avez une bonne excuse, Gold ! s'énerva Emma.

-Toujours aussi confiante, miss Swan. J'avais besoin d'une confirmation et j'en ai eu deux.

Trois regards interrogateurs le fixèrent, attendant qu'il continue. Ce qui le fit sourire. Il adorait se sentir tout puissant.

-J'ai... une bonne et une très mauvaise nouvelle. Vous voulez laquelle d'abord ?

-La bonne, murmura Robin.

Il préférait avoir une lueur d'espoir là tout de suite, quitte à ce qu'elle soit détruite à la mauvaise nouvelle.

-La bonne nouvelle, Hood, c'est que vous et notre chère reine avez des cœurs complémentaires. C'est ce qui vous a permis de la sentir en détresse et vous lie à elle par le biais de visions.

Le regard de Robin se fit à la fois plein d'espoir et interrogateur. Mais il ne posa pas la question. Il n'en eu pas le temps car Gold lui fournit la réponse, un air presque triste dans la voix.

-Je vous laisserais annoncer la nouvelle à votre femme... Mais ce n'est pas n'importe quel amour qui vous lie à Regina. C'est le véritable amour.

-Bien, donc il y a moyen de sortir Regina de ce sort, s'exclama Emma.

-Qu'en est il de la mauvaise nouvelle ? demanda David.

Et cette fois, Gold sembla réellement triste de briser ce qu'il venait d'annoncer, probablement parce qu'il imaginait ce que ça serait s'il était à la place de Hood et que c'était Belle qui se trouvait prisonnière de ce genre de sort.

-La mauvaise nouvelle est que Regina n'est pas sous n'importe quel sort de sommeil.

-A bon ? Parce qu'il y en a plusieurs, maintenant ? fit Emma dans un soupir.

-Pas tant que cela, miss Swan. Mais celui qui frappe la reine est le pire que je connaisse. Si elle n'est pas sortie de ce sort à temps, elle mourra. Ou bien...

-Ou bien ? se risqua Robin, sentant que le pire était a venir, bien que l'idée de perdre Regina comme il avait perdu Marianne l'effrayait grandement.

- Ou bien elle se réveillera d'elle même en aillant oublier qui elle est. Son essence et son âme auront été effacées et elle ne sera plus qu'un corps vide, une machine complexe de chair et d'organes qui fonctionne mais qui n'aura plus aucune raison d'être, asséna Gold.

Le coup fut rude pour Robin. Très rude. Le souvenir de la détresse de Regina lui fit comprendre, sans qu'il sache comment, que le processus avait commencé. Il devait retrouver Regina au plus vite. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre. Pas elle... Certes, il fut un temps ou il aurait été en enfer si cela avait pu lui rendre sa Marianne. Mais c'était égoïstement, juste pour apaiser son cœur souffrant. Mais pour Regina... Sa Regina... Il savait, il sentait que si elle partait, s'il la perdait, par sa faute qui plus est... Il en mourrait, lui aussi. La réalisation fit couler des larmes sur ses joues. Il attrapa le bras de Gold et le plaqua sur son front.

-Je me fiche de la douleur, clama-t-il aussi fermement qu'il pu. Trouvez le souvenir de la première vision que j'ai eu. Elle m'a montré ou était Regina, j'en suis certain. Mais je ne connais pas l'endroit.

-Hé là, doucement... se recula Gold. Êtes vous certains que c'est ce que vous voulez ? Tout le monde n'a pas la chance de retrouver sa femme en vie après l'avoir crue morte...

Robin ne répondit rien mais son regard parla pour lui. Il était passé au dessus de Marianne. Seule Regina lui importait. Gold soupira.

-Bon, comme vous voudrez.

Il plaça sa main une nouvelle fois sur le front du voleur et laissa sa magie fouiller sa mémoire, insensible aux cris de douleur que cela lui arrachait.

* * *

_Le serpent était revenu. Plusieurs fois. Parfois juste pour faire naitre la peur de perdre un peu plus d'elle même à Regina, parfois pour lui prendre une autre part de sa mémoire. Lorsqu'elle retrouvait un peu de force, notamment lorsqu'une douleur incompréhensible lui avait vrillé l'esprit, lui rendant clairvoyance et courage, le serpent s'était assuré qu'elle retournait à son état abattu. Tout les moyens étaient bon et son préféré était devenu le fouet, sous lequel Regina avait puni tant de ses gardes. Roulée sur elle même au centre de la pièce en flamme, la reine regardait d'un air vide et larmoyant les lacérations sur ses bras. Elle sentait la douleur dans son dos la brûler, d'autant plus que la chaleur des flammes alentours amplifiait cette impression. Soudain, elle se redressa, grimaçant sous la douleur. Elle le sentait arriver, à présent. Et de fait, le serpent apparu quelques secondes plus tard._

-_Ah, Regina... Il ressste sssi peu de toi à effasssser._

_Relevant les yeux, Regina se retrouva face à son fils. Elle avait fait face à sa mère, son père, Daniel, Robin et beaucoup d'autre qui avait joué un grand rôle dans sa vie. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à son fils._

_-Henry... murmura-t-elle, paniquée à l'idée qu'il la voit ainsi blessée._

_Le garçon la dévisagea d'un air satisfait. Il se pencha et ramassa le fouet qu'avait laissé tomber le serpent lorsqu'elle avait perdu connaissance la dernière fois qu'il avait du en faire usage sur elle. _

_-Henry, non... supplia-t-elle en levant ses bras pour se protéger._

_-Tu m'as mentis. Tu m'as fait passer pour un fou. Tu as tenté de m'éloigner de ma vraie mère ! Tu n'es qu'un monstre._

_Chaque phrase que l'enfant prononça s'accompagna d'un coup de fouet, plus cinglant que tout ceux qu'elle avait reçu jusque là. Des larmes envahirent à nouveau ses yeux._

_-Henry... Henry je suis désolée... S'il te plait... Je t'aime..._

_-Menteuse ! cria le petit garçon en faisant claquer le fouet une fois de plus sur le corps de la reine, la marquant sous l'oeil._

_Regina porta la main à cette blessure. Le sang sur ses doigts ne la surprit pas. Mais la rage de l'enfant envers elle lui fit comprendre le but ultime. Soit elle l'oubliait, elle oubliait ce qu'il lui restait de bonheur... soit Henry la tuerait de ses propres mains. Mais aucun choix ne semblait le bon. Finalement, Regina se décida. Elle ne pouvait revenir vers son fils vide et sans souvenir de lui. Alors elle se redressa et le regarda avec peine et détermination._

_-Je suis vraiment désolée Henry... Mais tu as raison... Je n'ai pas été une bonne mère pour toi... Prend ma vie... et vit la tienne heureux avec Emma._

_L'enfant ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et leva le fouet au dessus de sa tête avant de l'abattre sur la reine sous le regard ravis du serpent._

* * *

Robin était au bord de l'inconscience. D'un côté, il y avait la douleur de la magie qui lui retournait la mémoire et de l'autre, ces nouvelles visions qui lui retournaient le coeur. Ils devaient faire vite... Il devait tenir...

-Je l'ai ! clama soudain le ténébreux, retirant sa main du front du voleur.

Robin fut soulager de sentir les bras de David le rattraper. Gold tenait dans sa paume un filament lumineux, qu'il lança dans l'air avant de l'agrandir. L'image montra Regina s'effondrant, une dague perçant sa poitrine.

-Son caveau ! s'écria Emma. Elle est dans son caveau.

-C'est loin... songea David à voix haute.

-Lo...Loin ? demanda Robin avec inquiétude. Mais... Il faut faire vite... elle est tellement... faible...

Le voleur porta la main à son cœur, comme si par ce geste, il pouvait protéger celui de Regina. Emma regarda Rumple, qui soupira lourdement.

-Vous me devrez une faveur, miss Swan.

-Peut m'importe, transportez nous là bas, ordonna Emma.

-Si sure de vous, sourit Rumple avant de claquer des doigts.

Une épaisse fumée violette les enveloppa et l'extérieur du manoir s'effaça pour faire place au caveau de Regina. A peine furent-ils là que la douleur dans la poitrine de Robin lui sembla exploser. Son regard chercha, à moitié fou, à trouver sa reine. Et ce qu'il vit lui donna une nouvelle définition de la souffrance. La jolie brune était allongée à même le sol, entourée d'une impressionnante mare rouge. Ses bras portaient des lacérations plus ou moins profondes, son visage semblait avoir été battu avec violence et une fine dague dépassait de sa poitrine au niveau de son cœur. David porta une main à ses lèvres afin d'étouffer le cri qui lui échappa à la vue de la scène. Emma eu une réaction plus... professionnelle. D'un geste rapide et vif, elle retira la lame et posa le premier tissu qui lui passa sous la main sur la plaie.

-David, je serais toi, j'appellerais Whale tout de suite, lança-t-elle avec fermeté à son père, qui s'exécuta.

Robin se laissa tomber au coté de Regina. Il passa une main délicatement dans les cheveux de la reine, un doigt traçant prudemment la fine coupure sous son œil. C'était de sa faute si elle était ainsi. Si seulement il avait pu se contenir en voyant Marianne. Si seulement il avait pensé à ce qu'elle ressentirait... Elle lui avait confié son passé... Il aurait du savoir qu'elle se sentirait abandonnée.

-Oh, Regina... Ma Regina... je suis tellement désolé... Tout est de ma faute... Ne pars pas, s'il te plait...

Mais alors qu'il prononçait ces mots, le cœur de la reine se fit soudain plus faible, irrégulier.

-Non... Regina, non... S'il te plait, ne pars pas... je ne peux pas te perdre...Je refuse de te perdre... Je t'aime tellement...

Et sans même se soucier de la présence d'Emma ou de David, Robin captura une fois de plus les lèvres si douces de sa reine. Quelque chose sembla jaillir de son baiser. Comme de la magie. Le coeur de Regina, cependant, continua de ralentir... Et à son plus grand désespoir, il cessa tout à fait de battre. La douleur qui suivit fut une vague de souffrance bien supérieur à tout ce qu'il avait jamais enduré. Un vide froid, profond, intense, pris place dans son coeur.

-Regina... souffla-t-il en prenant la main de sa reine. Regina... non...

Une larme trouva son chemin vers sa joue, puis une autre, et une autre. Il l'avait perdue... Elle était partie. Regina était partie, elle aussi. Il était arrivé trop tard. Parce qu'il avait une fois de plus été égoïste, il venait de perdre à jamais la personne qui le rendait complet.

* * *

Quelques longues et interminables secondes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles Robin prenait peu à peu conscience que Regina ne reviendrait pas lorsqu'un faible mouvement lui parvint. Regardant le corps meurtris de la reine, il remarqua que la poitrine de la jeune femme n'était pas aussi immobile qu'elle aurait du l'être. Prenant une inspiration, il se risqua à poser sa main sur la poitrine de Regina, sentant son coeur se remettre à battre. La joie qui l'envahit effaça instantanément le vide. Lentement, très lentement, Regina ouvrit les yeux. Son regard accrocha celui de Robin et elle le fixa un long moment, cherchant à le reconnaître. Puis soudain, tout lui revint. Tout fut évident. Et si ça n'avait pas été pour Emma, qui la maintenait allongée, elle se serait jetée dans les bras de l'homme qui se penchait au dessus d'elle.

-Robin... murmura-t-elle avec un sourire timide.

L'entendre prononcer son nom avec une telle conviction fut plus qu'un soulagement pour le voleur. Le sort n'avait pas pu accomplir son funeste dessein. Ou plutôt si. Il l'avait accompli en tuant la reine et son cœur avait cessé de battre pour mieux lui revenir. Un tendre sourire se traça sur ses lèvres et il ne put s'empêcher de venir embrasser celles de Regina. La reine s'abandonna à ce baiser de véritable amour avant de le regarder avec incompréhension lorsqu'il se recula.

-Marianne... demanda-t-elle doucement.

Robin lui sourit, rassurant, et prit soin de déposer sa tête de Regina sur ses genoux afin de l'aider à respirer. Il embrassa le front de la reine et écarta tendrement les mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient dans les yeux.

-Marianne appartient à mon passé, Regina. Je n'aurais jamais du réagir comme je l'ai fait. Mais je pense que tu me comprends... qu'aurais tu fais si ça avait été Daniel ?

Regina ferma les yeux à se souvenir, rassurée de voir qu'il était encore bien là. Elle savait qu'elle aurait fait la même chose.

-Alors... ?

-Oui, Regina. Ma reine. Marianne est peut être en vie, mais mon coeur est désormais à toi. Tout à toi.

La reine sourit avec amour et gratitude. Elle leva doucement son bras mutilé et posa sa main sur la joue de Robin.

-Pardon... D'avoir essayé... d'oublié...

-Chuut... ça n'a plus d'importance. Tu es là, maintenant. Et je sais maintenant...

Regina fronça les sourcils, combattant la fatigue qui envahissait son corps.

-Sais... Quoi ?

Robin se pencha vers son visage, lui vola un baisé avant de lui chuchoter dans le creux de l'oreille d'une voix encore tremblante à ce souvenir.

-Ce que ça me fait de te perdre à jamais...

* * *

La phrase berça Regina durant tout le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital. Dans un état plus proche de l'inconscient que d'autre chose, elle ne savait qu'une chose : Robin lui avait sauvé la vie et il l'avait choisie elle. Elle sentait sa main serrée autour de la sienne et celui suffisait à lui donner la force de tenir. Lorsque finalement le sommeil avait gagné sur elle, elle s'était laissée partir confiante. Elle était revenue à elle ce qui lui semblait être quelques heures plus tard. Elle avait ouvert les yeux prudemment, presqu'effrayée de découvrir que son sauvetage n'avait été que le fruit de son imagination. Aussi avait elle été fortement rassurée de découvrir qu'elle se trouvait dans un lit d'hôpital. Ses bras avaient été entourés de bandages, elle sentait des pansements tirés dans son dos et à l'emplacement où elle avait plongé la dague. Cherchant à se redresser, Regina gémit. Elle n'avait plus de force. Son gémissement fit se retourner Robin, qui discutait, ou plutôt se disputait, avec Marianne, une fois de plus. Sans plus de cérémonie, le voleur planta là celle qui fut un jour sa femme pour se précipiter au côté de Regina.

-Attend, attend, laisse moi t'aider... murmura-t-il en comprenant ce qu'elle cherchait à faire.

Dès qu'elle fut assise, Robin l'enlaça avec force.

-J'ai eu si peur... j'ai cru que j'allais te perdre une seconde fois...

-Je... vais bien... murmura Regina.

Robin inspira profondément et, sans se soucier de la présence de Marianne, embrassa Regina avec douceur. Puis il se recula et, comme une habitude prise, il glissa une mèche de cheveux noirs derrière l'oreille de la reine.

-Il y a deux petits garçons qui demandent à voir leur mère...

-Deux ? s'étonna Regina.

Robin lui fit un clin d'oeil et se tourna vers la porte, que venait de passer Marianne. Roland, suivit d'Henry entrèrent. Le fils de Robin n'attendit pas la permission de son père et grimpa sur le lit pour prendre Regina dans ses bras.

-Tu t'en vas plus, hein maman Regina... Moi, je veux plus être avec maman. Elle est devenue méchante. J'aime mieux être avec toi.

Prise au dépourvu, Regina enlaça le petit garçon.

-Promis, Roland. Je ne pars plus. Je reste avec toi et ton papa.

L'enfant se recula avec un sourire immense et se recula pour laisser place à celui qu'il considérait déjà comme un frère. Sans le vouloir, Regina recula à la vue de son fils. Henry la regarda avec surprise et se figea, incertain.

-Henry... je... je suis désolée, vient là... demanda Regina en lui tendant les bras.

Bien sur Henry s'y réfugia sans demander son reste. Les explications pouvaient bien attendre que sa mère aille mieux. Et en jetant un regard à l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés, il savait qu'à présent tout irait pour le mieux. Il resta un long moment blotti contre sa mère avant de s'écarter et de prendre Roland dans ses bras. Le petit garçon protesta vivement mais Henry lui glissa que les grands avaient besoin d'être seuls. Robin sourit en les regardant sortir et s'assis auprès de Regina. Il plongea son regard dans celui de sa reine et lui sourit.

-Quoi ? demanda Regina en rougissant.

-Je suis heureux que tu sois là. Que tu sois en vie... Que tu aille bien...

Regina plissa les yeux de bonheur avant de le regarder avec sérieux.

-Qu'est ce que ça t'as fais... ? De me perdre...

Robin passa sa main sur la joue blessée de Regina et l'embrassa longuement.

-J'ai cru qu'on m'arracha le cœur pour le séparer en deux et en détruire une moitié. J'ai cru qu'un vide m'absorbait pour ne jamais me permettre d'en sortir. J'ai cru qu'il ne me restait qu'une seule chose à faire... te rejoindre dans la mort.

Regina eu un regard reconnaissant et heureux. Elle se sentait bien, auprès de son voleur. En sécurité. Comme si rien ne pouvait lui faire de mal. Sa main glissa sur le bras de son amant et elle prit soudain peur. Remontant la manche de Robin, elle découvrit des marques semblables aux siennes. Robin la laissa faire, se doutant qu'il lui faudrait en parler d'une façon ou d'une autre.

-Comment... ? Est ce que c'est... ? murmura Regina avec une pointe d'horreur.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Regina. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir et moi non plus. D'après Rumple, nous sommes des cœurs complémentaires. Ce que l'un sent, l'autre le sent aussi.

Portant le bras blessé à ses lèvres, Regina y déposa un baisé avant de relever son regard brun vers Robin.

-Nous sommes bien plus que cela... souffla-t-elle.

-Tellement plus... répéta Robin en se penchant vers elle.

Et leurs lèvres s'unirent une fois de plus en un baiser d'amour véritable, tandis que leur coeur, battant comme un seul, s'accélérèrent. Ils avaient faillis se perdre à jamais. Ils veilleraient à ce que ça ne se reproduise pas. Plus jamais !


	2. Chapter 2

**Alors voilà, comme j'ai eu quelques personnes me l'ayant demander, voici la seconde fin possible à mon histoire. Je l'ai remise en entier, afin que vous n'ayez pas à chercher où le changement s'opèrent. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira aussi. La troisième fin donnera lieu à une suite et sera publiée plus tard, sous forme d'une nouvelle histoire. Les commentaires sont les bienvenus. **

* * *

_Perdu... je l'ai perdu... _

Regina regardait Robin enlacer la femme sans vraiment les voir, un sentiment de vide grandissant dans sa poitrine. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes alors qu'elle sentait son coeur se briser à nouveau. Marianne. Il avait fallu que cette sotte d'Emma Swan ramène précisément Marianne. Lentement, Regina se retourna vers ladite Emma, qui la regardait avec incompréhension.

-Vous... C'est vous qui avez fais ça...

-Je voulais seulement lui sauver la vie...

La phrase sembla tellement familière à Regina. Trop familière. Telle mère, telle fille...

-Vous êtes comme votre mère. Vous ne pensez jamais aux conséquences...

Sa voix tremblait tandis que son regard se posait une fois de plus sur celui qui l'avait rendue si heureuse ces derniers jours. Cet homme qu'elle avait osé espérer garder, cette fois. Cet homme qui l'avait changée... et qui enlaçait avec force sa première femme sans aucun regard pour elle.

-Je ne savais pas, murmura Emma d'un ton d'excuse.

-Bien sur, que vous ne saviez pas, fit sèchement Regina en ramenant son regard vers elle.

La reine sentait qu'elle allait craquer. Elle ne devait pas pleurer. En aucun cas. Elle ne devait pas se montrer faible. Redressant la tête, elle inspira profondément afin de retenir ses larmes.

-J'espère pour vous que c'est la seule chose que vous avez ramené avec vous, laissa-t-elle tomber avant de faire volte face, incapable de supporter le spectacle plus longtemps.

Personne ne la retint. Mais après tout... qui l'aurait fait ? _Robin, _souffla une petite voix au fond d'elle. Le vide se changea en douleur. Elle aurait du le voir venir... Elle aurait du savoir... Elle était une méchante... Jamais elle n'aurait son happy end. Comment avait-elle pu une seconde s'aveugler elle même de l'illusion qu'elle pouvait enfin être heureuse ? Ses pas s'allongèrent et elle se mit à courir. Courir au travers de cette ville qu'elle avait créée pour y trouver une forme de victoire et qui, une fois de plus, lui rappelait qu'elle ne gagnerait jamais.

* * *

La porte du manoir claqua avec force tandis que Regina s'effondrait en larmes derrière. Elle n'avait eu nulle part d'autre où se cacher. Nulle part d'autre où laisser libre cours à sa peine. Elle avait fait confiance à Emma. Elle avait fait confiance à Snow. Elle avait fait confiance à Tink. Elle avait fait un pas vers Robin, il en avait fait un vers elle. Avant de la détruire à nouveau en se jetant dans les bras de sa femme nouvellement retrouvée. L'ancienne reine avança dans sa demeure avant de tomber sur les restes du petit pick-nick improvisé pour célébrer le retour de son cœur. Se laissant glisser à la place qu'elle avait occupée jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident de rejoindre les autres chez Granny, Regina passa une main sur son verre à présent vide. Un excès de colère, une montée plus forte de la douleur lui fit jeter le verre sur le mur. Il explosa en millier de petit morceau, tombant autour d'elle comme autant de rêves qu'on lui avait brisés. Ses doigts passèrent un instant sur ses lèvres, alors que le souvenir de celles de Robin, délicates, l'envahissait. Sa main se crispa lorsqu'un autre souvenir remplaça le premier et elle rouvrit les yeux avec surprise lorsqu'une goutte de sang tomba sur sa langue. Péniblement, Regina se releva et marcha jusqu'à un miroir pour découvrir sa lèvre supérieur griffée. Le reflet la fixa, semblant se moquer d'elle et de sa douleur. Une douleur qui grandissait à chaque seconde. Sa maison n'était plus un refuge paisible... Elle lui rappelait bien trop les moments passés avec lui. D'un geste, elle s'enveloppa de fumée et réapparut dans son caveau. Elle devait l'oublier. Elle devait tout oublier. Quitte à redevenir la méchante reine. Quitte à tout perdre une fois de plus. Elle l'avait perdu lui et avait de toute façon perdu Henry. Autant que tout le monde soit heureux sans elle...

Longuement, sa main passa au dessus d'une fiole de poison. La mort serait tellement plus apaisante. Plus de souffrance, plus rien. Mais l'oubli... L'oubli était attractif. L'oubli lui permettrait de se venger, même si elle ne le saurait pas. Délaissant l'idée du suicide, elle s'attela à préparer, machinalement, une potion d'oubli. Et sans s'en rendre compte, y ajouta un ingrédient pour le moins dangereux, changeant totalement la fonction de la potion. Très vite, tout fut près. Bien sur, la boire était proscrit, elle voulait quelque chose qui ferait taire pour de bon la douleur dans son coeur. Aussi prit-elle une longue et fine dague, sur laquelle elle laissa tomber ce qu'elle pensait être une potion d'oubli.

-Le monde n'a eu de cesse que de me brisé... j'ai donné ma confiance, ouvert mon coeur, et je n'en récolte que de la douleur... et bien à présent, c'est à votre tour... Plus jamais je ne me laisserais avoir... Plus jamais !

Et d'un geste franc, Regina plongea la dague droit dans son coeur. Ses yeux bruns s'ouvrirent grand sous la violente douleur, puis se firent inquiet lorsqu'elle se sentit absorbée par quelque chose. Jetant un regard affolé sur la table contenant les ingrédients, elle n'eut que le temps de comprendre son erreur avant que le néant et l'enfer ne l'entrainent loin du monde.

* * *

Dès la seconde où il avait reconnu Marianne, Robin n'avait pas su se retenir. Il s'était précipiter vers elle pour l'enlacer, s'assurer qu'elle était bel et bien là. Il l'avait serrée contre lui, avait embrassé son front, ... Sans accorder un seul regard à Regina. Il ne pouvait y croire. Marianne était bien en vie... Et s'il en était fou de joie, quelque chose n'allait pas. Il garda un sourire en voyant sa femme prendre Roland dans ses bras. Quand elle l'avait quitté, il devait avoir deux ans. Il avait donc bien changé. Il gardait son sourire mais ce moment de joie intense à l'idée de retrouver celle qui lui avait donné son fils était à présent passée, comme si quelque chose n'était plus. Envoyant gentiment Roland joué avec Henry, qui pris le petit garçon sous son aile comme un frère, Robin prit la main de sa femme afin de lui parler en priver.

-Marianne... il faut que l'on parle.

La jeune femme le regarda avec amour, convaincue qu'il allait, une fois de plus, lui avouer un vol ou lui déclamer sa flamme. Mais la suite la pris complètement par surprise.

-Marianne... Ne doute jamais que je t'aime. Mais je t'ai crue morte si longtemps... Je... j'ai ouvert mon cœur à une autre personne. Et malgré tout ce qu'il y a eu entre nous... je ne peux pas rester avec toi.

-Robin... Mon amour... je ne... je ne comprends pas...

-Tu viens d'une époque où notre amour était encore le feu qui me faisait vivre. Mais pour moi, des années ont passé depuis lors. J'ai appris à vivre avec ta mort. Je me suis fait à l'idée que je ne retrouverais plus jamais. Et, crois moi, je suis on ne peut plus heureux que tu sois bien vivante. Mais il ne peut plus y avoir quoi que ce soit entre nous.

Marianne baissa les yeux. Elle sentait son cœur se brisé aux mots de son mari. Il en aimait une autre. Elle lui revenait et il la repoussait. Refusant de l'accepter, elle releva un œil noir vers lui.

-Qui ? Qui est celle qui à prit ma place auprès de MON enfant ? Qui a volé le cœur de MON mari ?

-Marianne !

Robin la regarda sans comprendre, choqué qu'elle puisse tenir ce genre de propos, elle sa douce Marianne, la gentillesse incarnée.

-Roland est et restera toujours ton fils. Et techniquement, pour cette histoire de cœur, c'est elle qui m'a confié le sien...

Marianne le dévisagea, partagée entre jalousie, colère et incompréhension. Elle se détourna de lui et retourna dans la salle avec tout le monde. Robin la regarda partir, surpris de ne pas ressentir plus de peine que cela. Il la suivit avec une certaine distance, son regard cherchant la magnifique reine qui le rendait à présent heureux. Une inquiétude se forma dans son coeur lorsqu'il s'aperçu qu'elle n'était nulle part.

-David ? se risqua-t-il en s'approchant du prince et de sa femme. Tu sais ou est...

Sa phrase se figea en même temps que l'air quitta ses poumons. Une douleur violente et aigue lui transperçait le cœur et, joignant Regina dans sa chute, il s'effondra sur le sol.

* * *

_Une chambre sans porte ni fenêtre. Emplie de flamme. Pas d'entrée. Pas de sortie. Exactement ce qu'Henry avait décrit de ses cauchemars suite au sort de sommeil qu'il avait pris à la place d'Emma. Regina se redressa, effrayée. Elle n'avait pas prévu de se retrouver dans ce monde parallèle où seul l'esprit avait accès. Cet univers qui vous torture de vos regrets et vos remords. Prudente, la reine fit un pas vers les murs. Aussitôt, les rideaux rouges sang s'enflammèrent et la fournaise s'amplifia. _

_-Votre majessssté, siffla une voix._

_Regina se tourna à la recherche de son compagnon, ami ou ennemi. Mais la voix semblait venir de partout... et de nulle part._

_-Qui est là ?_

_Un ricanement lui répondit. Sans réfléchir, la reine fit appel à sa magie. Et fut horrifiée de constater qu'elle n'en avait plus une once._

_-Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?_

_-Ssse que tu as demandé..._

_La phrase sibylline n'apporta aucune aide à Regina. La reine se mit à marcher de long en large, cherchant un moyen de sortir de là. Et tressaillit lorsque la réunion qui avait eu lieu quelques instants plus tôt au Granny's apparu devant ses yeux._

_-Ils ssssont beaux, n'est sssssse pas ? _

_Le coeur de Regina se serra et elle se détourna de la scène pour se retrouver face à cette dernière à nouveau._

_-Arrêtez ça ! ordonna-t-elle._

_-Tsss tsss tsss, ricana la voix en se montrant._

_Regina vit apparaitre un long serpent dont la queue était terminée par le corps d'un homme. La surprise autant que l'impuissance la fit reculer d'un pas. Le feu l'atteignit et elle ne pu retenir un cri._

_-Ssssa ssssse prétend reine et ssss'est d'un maladroit !_

_-Qui êtes vous ? souffla Regina dans un murmure._

_-Je sssssuis l'être que tu as appelé... Tu veux oublier... je te ferais oublier... Quand j'en aurais fini, tu ne sssauras même plus qui tu es... ssssi tu ssssurvis, sssela va sssans dire._

_-Mais je n'ai jamais... appelé quoi que ce soit... protesta Regina._

_La créature éclata de rire et disparu à nouveau. Les pièces du puzzle se mirent lentement en place. L'ingrédient... l'ingrédient de trop... Il avait changé la potion d'oubli en sort de sommeil... Un sort de sommeil qui lui ferait oublier sa nature et son essence même. Un sort de sommeil qui, s'il n'était pas rompu tôt assez, la ferais devenir un être vide... Ou bien la tuerait..._

* * *

Robin ouvrit les yeux sur une foule étonnamment nombreuse. Ah ben ça... il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il y avait autant de monde dans le petit restaurant de la ville. Tous le dévisageaient avec inquiétude et Roland lui serrait la main au point de la broyer. Mais Robin ne sentait pas vraiment cette douleur. Car une autre, bien plus violente, lui serrait le coeur. En un instant, la brève vision qu'il avait eue lui revient et il se redressa... un peu trop vite.

-Holà, doucement, lui fit David en le rattrapant.

Le prince voulu le faire s'asseoir mais Robin n'en avait pas la moindre intention. Marianne avait oublié toute colère et vint près de lui, inquiète.

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Robin, tu es pâle comme la mort... Qu'as-tu ?

L'homme regarda autours de lui. L'absence de la reine lui confirma ce qu'il pensait. Sa vision était réelle. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait ressenti en regardant Marianne s'éloigner, une peur proche de la panique le prit.

-Elle... est en danger... parvint-il à souffler. Elle est... blessée... et en... danger...

-Qui est en danger ? demanda Emma, incapable de ne pas prendre son rôle de sauveuse au sérieux.

Robin secoua la tête tandis qu'une vision l'envahissait. Une chambre rouge. Complètement rouge et en feu.

-Robin, mon amour... murmura Marianne. Qui est en danger ?

-Regina... parvint il laborieusement à dire.

Et lorsque le nom eu franchis ses lèvres, la réalité des fait le prit de court. Regina... sa Regina... Sa reine était en danger. Repoussant sa femme, il fit quelques pas vers la sortie mais une nouvelle vague de douleur manqua de le faire tomber. Cette fois, David étant trop loin, ce fut Emma qui le rattrapa.

-Je viens avec toi. On ne sait jamais.

Robin la remercia d'un signe de tête et la suivit jusqu'à sa voiture sous le regard parfaitement médusé de Marianne. La jeune femme se tourna vers Snow et David avec détermination.

-J'ai rêvé ou il vient de partir pour rejoindre la méchante reine ?

David ne prit pas la peine de répondre et se lança à la suite de sa fille. Snow, tenant son fils dans ses bras, désigna le siège face à elle.

-Marianne... Regina n'est plus la méchante reine. Elle a fait beaucoup d'erreurs, c'est vrai. Mais depuis que Robin est dans sa vie... Elle a complètement changé...

Marianne resta sans voix. Avant d'exploser sans savoir pourquoi.

-C'est elle la femme à qui il a donné son coeur ?

La colère de sa mère fit reculer Roland, qui se réfugia dans les bras d'Henry.

-J'veux ma nouvelle maman... murmura-t-il en se cachant dans le coup de son grand frère. Maman Regina, elle se fâche pas comme maman...

Les mots de son fils coupèrent l'élan de la jeune femme.

-Roland... Je suis désolée... mon bébé, je suis désolée... Vient...

-Non ! clama l'enfant en resserrant ses bras autours d'Henry pour être sur qu'il ne serait pas emmener de force. Si ça se trouve, c'est toi qui as fait du mal à maman Regina.

Le choc laissa Marianne sans voix. La jeune femme s'enfuit hors du restaurant, perdue et certaine que la mort aurait été mille fois préférable à ce qu'elle était en train de vivre.

* * *

La voiture jaune d'Emma s'arrêta devant le manoir de la maire. La lumière était allumée dans le salon aussi la sauveuse se risqua-t-elle a entrer. Robin, malgré les demandes d'Emma, la suivait, une main sur son coeur. Tout deux eurent un sursaut lorsque David les rejoignit, les prenant par surprise. Un pas après l'autre, les trois compagnons entrèrent dans le manoir et se dirigèrent avec prudence vers la source de lumière. Emma braqua son arme en passant la porte du salon mais la pièce était vide. Comme semblait-il le reste de la demeure.

-Il n'y a personne ici, lança-t-elle, rassurant les deux hommes qui, non armé, entrèrent à leur tour.

Le regard de Robin se posa de suite sur la couverture servant de nappe, restée au sol. L'absence du verre de Regina fit s'élever une pointe de panique en lui mais les milliers d'éclats luisants le rassurèrent quand au devenir dudit verre. Le voleur se dirigea vers le foyer, devant lequel quelques heures plus tôt, il avait partagé un moment tellement complice avec Regina. Dès qu'il fut devant l'âtre, une nouvelle vision le prit ainsi qu'une douleur semblable à une brulure. Son coeur lança comme si une dague y était fichée et il perdit l'équilibre.

-Robin ! cria Emma en le voyant tombé à nouveau.

-Une... une vision... s'expliqua le voleur. J'ai des visions... de Regina...

Emma échangea un regard avec son père, qui haussa les épaules.

-Tu vois ou elle est ?

Commençant par acquiescer, Robin nia.

-Lequel est ce ? soupira David, persuadé que le pauvre homme avait juste du mal à gérer le retour de sa femme.

-Les deux... s'excusa Robin. Elle... elle est ici... quelque part à Storybrook... Mais... mais ailleurs...

Emma, qui commençait à accepter beaucoup de chose plus qu'improbable, vint s'agenouiller auprès de Robin et l'aida à se redresser.

- Explique-toi. Qu'est ce que tu vois dans ces visions ?

-Regina... prisonnière d'une... d'une grande pièce... rouge et... en feu...

Cette fois, le regard que père et fille s'échangèrent fut plus qu'inquiet. Tout deux savaient exactement ce que ça voulais dire. Regina était sous un sort de sommeil. Et avec la magie imprévisible dans ce monde, tout pouvait arriver. Mais ce qu'Emma ne comprenait pas, c'était la douleur que semblait ressentir Robin, et ces visions qu'il avait. Ni David, ni elle n'avait rien connu de tel. Le regard qu'ils s'échangèrent n'échappa pas au voleur.

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Qu'a-t-elle fait ? demanda-t-il avec une crainte très mal dissimulée.

Emma resta silencieuse un instant, incertaine quand à ce qu'elle devait dire. Avant de décider qu'elle lui devait la vérité.

-Elle a... possiblement choisit de se plonger dans un sort de sommeil.

Robin la regarda avec douleur et tristesse avant de baisser la tête avec culpabilité.

-C'est de ma faute... C'est entièrement de ma faute... et maintenant... elle est en danger...

-Le sort de sommeil peut être dangereux dans ce monde, c'est vrai. Mais je ne sais pas ce qui... attend une seconde... Robin, ton bras... s'étonna Emma, s'interrompant dans son explication en découvrant la légère brulure.

Le voleur regarda la blessure brièvement avant de hausser les épaules. Il avait autre chose à faire que de se soucier d'une simple brûlure. Tandis qu'ils quittaient la maison de Regina, Robin fouillait dans sa mémoire après la toute première vision, qui lui avait montré le lieu ou Regina se trouvait. Le voleur cru bon de le mentionner à Emma, qui s'empressa d'appeler Gold pour un coup de main. Le temps que le faiseur de deal arrive, Robin s'était assis dans la voiture, en proie à une nouvelle vision.

* * *

_Le temps n'avançait pas de la même façon. Etait-il plus rapide ou plus lent, Regina n'en savait rien. Cela faisait-il des jours qu'elle était là ? Des heures ? _

_-On a perdu la trassse du temps ? lança la voix sifflante tandis que l'énorme et immonde serpent apparaissait._

_Regina ne lui fit pas le plaisir de répondre. Elle se tourna vers la créature avec un regard de dégout et s'étonna une fois de plus de la queue étrange qui terminait le corps écailleux. La reine avait jusque là trouvé le moyen de rester hors de portée des flammes et cherchait dès qu'elle en trouvait la force à retrouver sa magie. Mais lorsque la créature était là, elle lui rappelait de sa seule présence qu'elle était condamnée quoi qu'il arrive._

_-C'est quoi cette queue en forme d'homme ? finit-elle par demander, incapable de résister plus longtemps._

_-Comment ? Tu ne l'as pas encore reconnu ? s'extasia le serpent en approchant sa queue de la reine. Il est pourtant l'insssstrument de ta dessstruction. _

_L'homme prit peu à peu une forme connue, trop connue. La reine recula, prudente cette fois à ne pas toucher les flammes. Robin se tenait devant elle, avec un sourire mauvais._

_-Oh, Regina... Si naïve... Tu as réellement cru que j'allais te choisir alors que j'ai le bonheur de retrouver mon premier amour ?_

_-Arrête... murmura la reine en baissant les yeux._

_Même sa voix enchanteresse était reproduite à la perfection. Regina sentit son coeur se tordre de douleur. Pour un peu, elle en oubliait que cette version de Robin était liée au corps d'un serpent._

_-Tu pensais sincèrement que c'était réel ? Ouvre les yeux, enfin... Il fallait bien que quelqu'un brise tes défenses pour que la ville soit enfin en sécurité !_

_-ARRÊTE ! hurla Regina, sentant un doute s'insinuer en elle, détruisant lentement les merveilleux moments passé avec Robin._

_-Oh mais je ne fais que commensssser ! _

_Et le serpent avait à nouveau disparu. Laissée seule avec sa peine et ses doutes, Regina s'effondra sur le sol et se roula en boule pour pleurer. Tout le bonheur que lui avait apporté Robin était en train de s'effacer de son cœur, ne laissant que vide et souffrance à la place. Et bien qu'elle sache que c'était là le début de l'oubli d'elle même, elle ne pouvait, elle ne savait comment le stopper. Après tout, la seule personne qui aurait potentiellement pu la sauver était celle là même qui l'avait détruite suffisamment pour ne plus avoir la force de résister._

* * *

-Robin... ROBIN !

Le cri d'Emma le ramena dans le présent avec brutalité. Des larmes maculaient ses joues et il sentait la détresse de Regina comme si elle était la sienne. Se redressant péniblement, il remarqua Rumplestiltskin, debout près de David. Son passé l'atteignit un moment mais l'urgence d'aider Regina l'aida à passer au dessus.

-Vous avez l'air dans un état pitoyable, Hood, lança sarcastiquement Gold lorsqu'il s'approcha. Je crois que même moi, je ne suis pas parvenu à vous rendre ainsi.

Robin eu la sagesse de ne pas répondre. Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter que de se battre avec le ténébreux. Lequel le regarda avec intérêt avant de reprendre la parole.

-Miss Swan me dit que vous avez des visions...

Robin acquiesça, momentanément incapable de faire plus. Emma se chargea pour lui d'expliquer ce qui les poussait à croire que Regina était sous un sort de sommeil. Rumple se fit songeur un moment avant de revenir vers le voleur.

-Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire qu'elle est en danger ? Mis à part la pièce en feu ?

-Il y a... une douleur... dans son coeur... et... un... un serpent. Un monstre... avec une queue en forme humaine...

L'attitude du ténébreux changea du tout au tout. Une réelle inquiétude apparu sur ses traits, ce qui ne rassura bien sur personne car si le ténébreux lui même était inquiet, quelles chances avaient ils ? Sans prévenir, il attrapa la main de Robin, le forçant à faire un pas vers lui.

-Ça ne sera pas agréable... prévint-il avant de plaquer sa paume sur le front déjà en sueur du voleur.

Rien ne se fit sentir au premier abord. Mais lorsque la magie du ténébreux se mit à fouiller son esprit, Robin ne pu retenir un hurlement. Il chercha instinctivement à se reculer mais la poigne de Rumple le retint en place. Puis il le lâcha, sans plus d'avertissement et Emma et son père rattrapèrent le pauvre homme.

-J'espère que vous avez une bonne excuse, Gold ! s'énerva Emma.

-Toujours aussi confiante, miss Swan. J'avais besoin d'une confirmation et j'en ai eu deux.

Trois regards interrogateurs le fixèrent, attendant qu'il continue. Ce qui le fit sourire. Il adorait se sentir tout puissant.

-J'ai... une bonne et une très mauvaise nouvelle. Vous voulez laquelle d'abord ?

-La bonne, murmura Robin.

Il préférait avoir une lueur d'espoir là tout de suite, quitte à ce qu'elle soit détruite à la mauvaise nouvelle.

-La bonne nouvelle, Hood, c'est que vous et notre chère reine avez des cœurs complémentaires. C'est ce qui vous a permis de la sentir en détresse et vous lie à elle par le biais de visions.

Le regard de Robin se fit à la fois plein d'espoir et interrogateur. Mais il ne posa pas la question. Il n'en eu pas le temps car Gold lui fournit la réponse, un air presque triste dans la voix.

-Je vous laisserais annoncer la nouvelle à votre femme... Mais ce n'est pas n'importe quel amour qui vous lie à Regina. C'est le véritable amour.

-Bien, donc il y a moyen de sortir Regina de ce sort, s'exclama Emma.

-Qu'en est il de la mauvaise nouvelle ? demanda David.

Et cette fois, Gold sembla réellement triste de briser ce qu'il venait d'annoncer, probablement parce qu'il imaginait ce que ça serait s'il était à la place de Hood et que c'était Belle qui se trouvait prisonnière de ce genre de sort.

-La mauvaise nouvelle est que Regina n'est pas sous n'importe quel sort de sommeil.

-A bon ? Parce qu'il y en a plusieurs, maintenant ? fit Emma dans un soupir.

-Pas tant que cela, miss Swan. Mais celui qui frappe la reine est le pire que je connaisse. Si elle n'est pas sortie de ce sort à temps, elle mourra. Ou bien...

-Ou bien ? se risqua Robin, sentant que le pire était a venir, bien que l'idée de perdre Regina comme il avait perdu Marianne l'effrayait grandement.

- Ou bien elle se réveillera d'elle même en aillant oublier qui elle est. Son essence et son âme auront été effacées et elle ne sera plus qu'un corps vide, une machine complexe de chair et d'organes qui fonctionne mais qui n'aura plus aucune raison d'être, asséna Gold.

Le coup fut rude pour Robin. Très rude. Le souvenir de la détresse de Regina lui fit comprendre, sans qu'il sache comment, que le processus avait commencé. Il devait retrouver Regina au plus vite. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre. Pas elle... Certes, il fut un temps ou il aurait été en enfer si cela avait pu lui rendre sa Marianne. Mais c'était égoïstement, juste pour apaiser son cœur souffrant. Mais pour Regina... Sa Regina... Il savait, il sentait que si elle partait, s'il la perdait, par sa faute qui plus est... Il en mourrait, lui aussi. La réalisation fit couler des larmes sur ses joues. Il attrapa le bras de Gold et le plaqua sur son front.

-Je me fiche de la douleur, clama-t-il aussi fermement qu'il pu. Trouvez le souvenir de la première vision que j'ai eu. Elle m'a montré ou était Regina, j'en suis certain. Mais je ne connais pas l'endroit.

-Hé là, doucement... se recula Gold. Êtes vous certains que c'est ce que vous voulez ? Tout le monde n'a pas la chance de retrouver sa femme en vie après l'avoir crue morte...

Robin ne répondit rien mais son regard parla pour lui. Il était passé au dessus de Marianne. Seule Regina lui importait. Gold soupira.

-Bon, comme vous voudrez.

Il plaça sa main une nouvelle fois sur le front du voleur et laissa sa magie fouiller sa mémoire, insensible aux cris de douleur que cela lui arrachait.

* * *

_Le serpent était revenu. Plusieurs fois. Parfois juste pour faire naitre la peur de perdre un peu plus d'elle même à Regina, parfois pour lui prendre une autre part de sa mémoire. Lorsqu'elle retrouvait un peu de force, notamment lorsqu'une douleur incompréhensible lui avait vrillé l'esprit, lui rendant clairvoyance et courage, le serpent s'était assuré qu'elle retournait à son état abattu. Tout les moyens étaient bon et son préféré était devenu le fouet, sous lequel Regina avait puni tant de ses gardes. Roulée sur elle même au centre de la pièce en flamme, la reine regardait d'un air vide et larmoyant les lacérations sur ses bras. Elle sentait la douleur dans son dos la brûler, d'autant plus que la chaleur des flammes alentours amplifiait cette impression. Soudain, elle se redressa, grimaçant sous la douleur. Elle le sentait arriver, à présent. Et de fait, le serpent apparu quelques secondes plus tard._

-_Ah, Regina... Il ressste sssi peu de toi à effasssser._

_Relevant les yeux, Regina se retrouva face à son fils. Elle avait fait face à sa mère, son père, Daniel, Robin et beaucoup d'autre qui avait joué un grand rôle dans sa vie. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à son fils._

_-Henry... murmura-t-elle, paniquée à l'idée qu'il la voit ainsi blessée._

_Le garçon la dévisagea d'un air satisfait. Il se pencha et ramassa le fouet qu'avait laissé tomber le serpent lorsqu'elle avait perdu connaissance la dernière fois qu'il avait du en faire usage sur elle. _

_-Henry, non... supplia-t-elle en levant ses bras pour se protéger._

_-Tu m'as mentis. Tu m'as fait passer pour un fou. Tu as tenté de m'éloigner de ma vraie mère ! Tu n'es qu'un monstre._

_Chaque phrase que l'enfant prononça s'accompagna d'un coup de fouet, plus cinglant que tout ceux qu'elle avait reçu jusque là. Des larmes envahirent à nouveau ses yeux._

_-Henry... Henry je suis désolée... S'il te plait... Je t'aime..._

_-Menteuse ! cria le petit garçon en faisant claquer le fouet une fois de plus sur le corps de la reine, la marquant sous l'oeil._

_Regina porta la main à cette blessure. Le sang sur ses doigts ne la surprit pas. Mais la rage de l'enfant envers elle lui fit comprendre le but ultime. Soit elle l'oubliait, elle oubliait ce qu'il lui restait de bonheur... soit Henry la tuerait de ses propres mains. Mais aucun choix ne semblait le bon. Finalement, Regina se décida. Elle ne pouvait revenir vers son fils vide et sans souvenir de lui. Alors elle se redressa et le regarda avec peine et détermination._

_-Je suis vraiment désolée Henry... Mais tu as raison... Je n'ai pas été une bonne mère pour toi... Prend ma vie... et vit la tienne heureux avec Emma._

_L'enfant ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et leva le fouet au dessus de sa tête avant de l'abattre sur la reine sous le regard ravis du serpent._

* * *

Robin était au bord de l'inconscience. D'un côté, il y avait la douleur de la magie qui lui retournait la mémoire et de l'autre, ces nouvelles visions qui lui retournaient le coeur. Ils devaient faire vite... Il devait tenir...

-Je l'ai ! clama soudain le ténébreux, retirant sa main du front du voleur.

Robin fut soulager de sentir les bras de David le rattraper. Gold tenait dans sa paume un filament lumineux, qu'il lança dans l'air avant de l'agrandir. L'image montra Regina s'effondrant, une dague perçant sa poitrine.

-Son caveau ! s'écria Emma. Elle est dans son caveau.

-C'est loin... songea David à voix haute.

-Lo...Loin ? demanda Robin avec inquiétude. Mais... Il faut faire vite... elle est tellement... faible...

Le voleur porta la main à son cœur, comme si par ce geste, il pouvait protéger celui de Regina. Emma regarda Rumple, qui soupira lourdement.

-Vous me devrez une faveur, miss Swan.

-Peut m'importe, transportez nous là bas, ordonna Emma.

-Si sure de vous, sourit Rumple avant de claquer des doigts.

Une épaisse fumée violette les enveloppa et l'extérieur du manoir s'effaça pour faire place au caveau de Regina. A peine furent-ils là que la douleur dans la poitrine de Robin lui sembla exploser. Son regard chercha, à moitié fou, à trouver sa reine. Et ce qu'il vit lui donna une nouvelle définition de la souffrance. La jolie brune était allongée à même le sol, entourée d'une impressionnante mare rouge. Ses bras portaient des lacérations plus ou moins profondes, son visage semblait avoir été battu avec violence et une fine dague dépassait de sa poitrine au niveau de son cœur. David porta une main à ses lèvres afin d'étouffer le cri qui lui échappa à la vue de la scène. Emma eu une réaction plus... professionnelle. D'un geste rapide et vif, elle retira la lame et posa le premier tissu qui lui passa sous la main sur la plaie.

-David, je serais toi, j'appellerais Whale tout de suite, lança-t-elle avec fermeté à son père, qui s'exécuta.

Robin se laissa tomber au coté de Regina. Il passa une main délicatement dans les cheveux de la reine, un doigt traçant prudemment la fine coupure sous son œil. C'était de sa faute si elle était ainsi. Si seulement il avait pu se contenir en voyant Marianne. Si seulement il avait pensé à ce qu'elle ressentirait... Elle lui avait confié son passé... Il aurait du savoir qu'elle se sentirait abandonnée.

-Oh, Regina... Ma Regina... je suis tellement désolé... Tout est de ma faute... Ne pars pas, s'il te plait...

Mais alors qu'il prononçait ces mots, le cœur de la reine se fit soudain plus faible, irrégulier.

-Non... Regina, non... S'il te plait, ne pars pas... je ne peux pas te perdre...Je refuse de te perdre... Je t'aime tellement...

Et sans même se soucier de la présence d'Emma ou de David, Robin captura une fois de plus les lèvres si douces de sa reine. Quelque chose sembla jaillir de son baiser. Comme de la magie. Le cœur de Regina, cependant, continua de ralentir... Et à son plus grand désespoir, il cessa tout à fait de battre. La douleur qui suivit fut une vague de souffrance bien supérieur à tout ce qu'il avait jamais enduré. Un vide froid, profond, intense, pris place dans son coeur.

-Regina... souffla-t-il en prenant la main de sa reine. Regina... non...

Une larme trouva son chemin vers sa joue, puis une autre, et une autre. Il l'avait perdue... Elle était partie. Regina était partie, elle aussi. Il était arrivé trop tard. Parce qu'il avait une fois de plus été égoïste, il venait de perdre à jamais la personne qui le rendait complet.

* * *

Un lourd silence avait accompagné le trajet vers l'hopital. Personne n'osait parler, n'osait dire les mots. Mais chaque seconde qui s'écoulait ancraient un peu plus dans le coeur de Robin le départ de son amour. Whale avait tout tenter pour ramener Regina, mais la reine avait pris sa décision lorsqu'elle avait choisit de laisser Henry la tuer. Le médecin était sortit de la chambre avec ce regard qui annonce le pire. Emma avait alors sauter sur son téléphone afin de prévenir tout le monde. David, lui, s'était avancé vers Robin. Ce dernier fixait intensément la porte close de la chambre où, il le savait, reposait le corps désormais inerte de Regina. Il ne cherchait pas à cacher ses larmes ou sa douleur. Et avant que le prince ne l'ai rejoint, il céda à son dernier désir et entra dans la chambre immaculée. Elle était là, face à lui, paisible. Comme endormie, mais il savait qu'il en était autrement. Le voleur se laissa absorber par sa beauté, une fois de plus. Et le barrage se rompit. S'approchant en tremblant du corps, il hésita un instant avant de caresser les cheveux de sa reine. Il laissa sa main descendre vers son visage et passa tendrement sur ses lèvres.

-Pardonne-moi, Regina... murmura-t-il en s'asseyant auprès d'elle. Pardonne-moi...

Il prit prudement la main de la reine, sa reine, dans la sienne et la porta à ses lèvres. Elle était si froide. Il la garda dans sa main et la posa contre son propre coeur, vide et anéantit. Le bruit derrière lui ne le fit même pas se retourner. Et soudain, un jeune garçon était à ses côtés.

-Maman... Non... Tu ne peux pas... Tu ne peux pas me laisser...

Robin perçu une larme couler sur la joue d'Henry tandis que le jeune garçon essayait d'assimiler ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il se tourna vers Emma par deux fois avant de courir se réfugier dans ses bras pour pleurer. La douleur de l'enfant ajouta à celle du voleur. Il n'avait pas seulement laissé mourir la seule personne qui pouvait le rendre complet, il avait aussi fait perdre sa mère à Henry et à Roland. La réalisation le fit se retourner pour s'assurer que son fils n'était pas dans les parages. Son absence rassura quelque peu Robin, qui se pencha à nouveau vers la reine pour l'embrasser une dernière fois. Aucune magie, cette fois, lui assénant une fois de plus la mort de Regina. Une main se posa sur son épaule alors qu'il se détachait à regret des lèvres douces et à présent glacée de la reine.

-Tu ne peux plus rien pour elle, Robin... Murmura Marianne d'une voix qu'elle voulait appaisante.

Mais ce fut l'effet inverse qu'elle provoca. Sans lacher la main de Regina, Robin se retourna vers sa femme, la dévisageant comme s'il la découvrait pour la première fois.

-Sors d'ici... Souffla-t-il très bas, suffisamment fort tout de même pour qu'elle l'entende.

-Robin... Je sais que ça sera dur, mais il faut que tu l'accepte. Je serais là si...

-Sors d'ici ! la coupa-t-il d'un ton sec. Je ne veux pas de ta compassion, Marianne. Et je ne veux certainement plus de ton amour ! Tu es encore plus égoïste que moi... Mais retient bien ces mots : Je ne reviendrais jamais avec toi ! jamais.

Il se détourna de sa femme, laquelle resta figée, choquée, pendant un long moment. Il caressa encore le visage de Regina.

-Je lui resterai fidèle jusqu'à la fin, puisque j'ai provoqué la sienne... Je n'aimerais personne d'autre... Car elle seule aurait pu m'offrir un véritable bonheur.

Marianne ferma les yeux douloureusement, jalouse de la reine qui continuait d'avoir plus de son propre mari même dans la mort qu'elle n'aurait jamais oser souhaiter. Incapable de continuer à regarder l'homme qui fut un jour tout son monde pleurer la femme qui avait voulu sa mort, elle sortit à grand pas, sans se retourner. Robin ne l'entendit même pas partir. Il resta simplement assis auprès de Regina, mémorisant le moindre détail afin de ne jamais l'oublier.

* * *

L'air était vif et froid. Il régnait dans le cimetière un silence de mort. Bien des années avait passé depuis le jour où Regina était partie. Et pourtant, il semblait à Robin que c'était la veille. Le voleur regarda longuement la pierre sur laquelle était gravé le nom de sa reine. Presque timidement, il passa sa main sur les lettres avant de s'agenouiller. Non loin, un jeune homme et un jeune garçon regardaient la scène avec une tristesse non dissimulée. Henry regarda Roland avec un petit sourire avant de reporter son attention sur Robin. Ce dernier avait déposé sur la terre au pied de la pierre une rose d'un rouge éclatant, une blanche et une noire.

-Ma Regina... murmura-t-il en caressant le sol doucement, comme il l'aurait fait sur le visage de la reine autrefois. Pas un seul jour ne passe sans que je ne pense à toi et ne regrette ta présence. J'ai hâte d'enfin te rejoindre... Mais je dois encore rester. Pour Roland... Je suis sur que tu comprends. Les roses que j'ai choisie pour toi aujourd'hui me semblait te représenter à merveille. Une rouge pour l'amour et la passion dévorante que tu était capable de ressentir, même sans ton coeur. Une blanche pour la bonté et l'innocence retrouvée. Et une noire pour tout ce qu'il te restait de ton passé. J'espère qu'elle te plaise.

Une douce brise se leva aux dernières paroles de Robin. Plus chaude que le reste de l'air. Le voleur ferma les yeux. Les éléments lui répondaient pour elle. Pour Regina. Il savait qu'on le prendrait pour un fou s'il le confiait. Mais il savait que c'était la façon de la reine de lui parler. Henry s'approcha, suivit par Roland, lequel regarda la tombe avec un regard intrigué.

-Papa... Tu me parlera encore de maman Regina ?

-Bien sur, Roland, sourit Robin en se relevant et en prenant le jeune garçon dans ses bras. Je t'en parlerais autant de fois que tu voudras. Pour que tu ai l'impression qu'elle n'est jamais partie.

L'enfant sourit avant de se laisser redescendre sur le sol. Il n'avait de la reine que de brefs souvenirs. Mais il savait qu'il l'avait aimée immédiatement et que même si il ne l'avait pas connue longtemps, elle lui manquait. Il regarda encore la tombe, toucha les lettres comme son père en murmurant quelque chose puis il se détourna et joua entre les pierres. Henry le suivit du regard un moment avant de se tourner vers Robin.

-Tu sais... Si c'est vraiment trop dur, Emma peut s'occuper de Roland avec moi.

-Non, Henry. C'est gentil de le proposer mais non. Il n'est pas encore temps que je parte. Je voudrais que Roland se souvienne de Regina comme s'il l'avait connue toute sa vie.

-Je sais... Je disais juste ça pour que tu le sache. Au fait, tu as reparlé à Marianne ?

-Non. Et il est hors de question que je la laisse avoir Roland.

Henry sourit, cette réaction étant digne de celle qu'avait eue Regina à son égard lorsqu'Emma était arrivée en ville.

-Je ne disais pas ça pour ça. Excuse-moi d'avoir posé la question. Tu veux... encore un moment ?

Robin acquiessa et Henry s'éloigna avec un sourire, rejoignant Roland. Le voleur se retourna et regarda à nouveau la tombe, une larme coulant sur sa joue.

-Nous avions le véritable amour... L'avenir devant nous... Et j'ai tout gâcher. Je tiendrais ma promesse, Regina. Il n'y aura jamais personne d'autre que toi dans mon coeur. Je te le dois. Le monde, mon monde est vide, sans toi... Et je n'ai pas envie qu'il soit combler par autre chose que la mort, pour enfin te retrouver.

Une autre larme roula, venant s'écraser sur la terre. Une fois de plus, la réalité rattrapait Robin. Parce qu'il avait été égoïste, parce qu'il n'avait pas su voir à temps la puissance des sentiments qui l'unissaient à la reine, il l'avait perdue. A jamais.


End file.
